


Irrational

by Ghost__cat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Luffy, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence, Top!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/pseuds/Ghost__cat
Summary: “You can say no, if you don’t want to.” He says with an earnest voice, no mischievous glint in his eyes anymore.That’s his chance to get the hell away from here and Luffy should take it. He saw him put a cigarette out on someone’s arm and waving a gun around, threatening to kill the poor guy. Everything about this man screams danger and Luffy really, really should go far away from him right now. The rational side in his brain begging him to get up before he doesn’t have the chance anymore.But the thing is… he doesn’t want to get away.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 42
Kudos: 341





	Irrational

**Author's Note:**

> So um... I don't even know. Felt the need to write gangster!Law and smut and then this happened. It's basically porn with nonsense plot (this should be a tag)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

„Assholes,“ Luffy grumbles, slamming the tray with empty glasses on the bar counter, „the whole bunch of them!“

Sanji eyes him, his one visible eyebrow raised high. “Yeah they are. What did you expect? Everyone here has so much money; they couldn’t even spend it in two lifetimes. Of course they’re all stuck up assholes.”

Luffy sighs. Yeah he’s right he should have expected it when he started working at the Baratie. After all it’s the most high class club in the whole city. If you don’t have at least a few private jets and a yacht you don’t even have to try coming here. Now, Luffy is not the smartest person around but he’s not an idiot; he _did_ see it coming that the customers here might not be the nicest people to be around with. But still, they could at least treat him like a fucking human being. Apparently that’s too much to ask for.

It’s his first week working here and he’s already done with this bullshit but well… it’s still better than having no job at all.

“You better get used to it. And don’t forget to put up your most charming smile, no matter how much of an asshole they are. If you want a good tip, that is.”

Normally that would be an easy thing to ask of Luffy, after all he is kinda known for his sunshine personality and bright smile. And Sanji is right; he already made pretty good money the last few days. Some of them are really generous with tipping, especially if they are drunk as hell and if Luffy flirts a little with them they have no problem whatsoever to let the cash rain over him.

And that’s exactly the reason he’s still here. He somehow has to pay his rent, which honestly is way too high for how shitty his apartment is. So yeah, being able to work here is a blessing and Luffy is really grateful that Sanji got him the job it’s just…

The clientele here is mostly rich influencers and spoiled brats with millionaires as parents. That would be okay but Luffy is almost 100 percent sure that many of the people coming here made their money with… well let’s say dubious activities. Especially the VIP area. No one can convince Luffy that the people there aren’t criminals, using the club to tend to their illegal activities. And in all honesty that’s a bit frightening.

He’s glad he doesn’t have to go there, he’s way too inexperienced to serve the ‘very important guests’. Only a few people working here are allowed to serve there.

Zeff, the owner and Sanji’s father, had told him on his first day that one tiny mistake could leave him with a bullet in his head. He had laughed back then, of course. Now though, he isn’t so sure anymore if it really had been a joke.

-

After his next round of taking orders he makes his way towards the bar again, looking at the paper with the ordered drinks on it, cursing his illegible handwriting. Realizing that he should probably pay attention to where he walks only after it’s too late; he bumps right into someone. Now he can only hope it was one of his co-workers.

No such luck, he realizes in horror as he looks up and right into a pair of golden eyes. “I’m so s-sorry, sir!” he sputters and hopes that it isn’t one of the assholes that will rip him a new one for something minor like this. He shoots him his most charming smile, hoping for it to be enough to soothe the man.

He doesn’t scream at him, which is a good thing, he supposes. Luffy wants to say more, offer him a drink on the house as an apology but he finally takes in the appearance of the man and all the words get stuck in his throat. G _ood god…!_

He’s tall, clothed in black from head to toe. Even the piercings in both his ears are as black as the rest of the suit he’s wearing. He looks expensive as hell. The suit probably cost more than Luffy’s organs are worth and the watch on his wrist cost more money than he will ever earn in his life for sure.

Fucking hot is what he is and Luffy’s mouth goes dry. He can only gawk at the man, mesmerized.

“Watch where you’re going, idiot!” A guy behind the well dressed man snarls. How Luffy didn’t spot him sooner is baffling because he’s a fucking giant and he looks more than ready to beat Luffy's ass. Luckily the other man raises his hand, shushing the big guy successfully. “It’s alright Jean Bart.”

His voice is deep and rich, sending shivers down his spine. The smug smirk on his lips makes Luffy’s knees weak as he lets his intense gold eyes wander all over his body. He feels like he’s being stripped naked before the tall man. Something about him… Luffy can’t put his fingers on it. He seems dangerous. Luffy feels like he's prey under the predatory gaze.

“I’m really sorry!” Luffy apologizes again but he waves him off. “Don’t wrap your pretty head around it, doll.”

They march off then and Luffy lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. _That could have gone terribly wrong…_

Back at the bar Sanji looks at him as if he has seen a ghost, his face pale and hands shaking. “Fuck Luffy…,” he whispers, “don’t you know who you just bumped into?”

“Um… no? Should I?” He asks.

His friend looks at him with an incredulous expression. “Yes! That’s fucking Trafalgar Law!”

He never heard that name before. So what, another rich asshole. He doesn’t get why Sanji is making a big fuss out of this. He wasn’t even mean to Luffy.

“God, are you for real?! He practically owns this goddamn city. No one wants to mess with him, believe me. He deals with drugs and weapons as if it’s candy and I’m pretty sure he has blood on his hands too.”

Oh.

“How do you know this?” Luffy wants to know. “And if everyone knows who he is why doesn’t the police do anything?”

Sanji shakes his head as if Luffy just said the dumbest thing ever. “Because he owns the goddamn police too! My dad told me a few stories about this man and believe me, you don’t want to hear any of them.”

“At least it seemed as if he wasn’t angry…” Sanji sighs, trying to calm Luffy down when he sees the terrified look on his face.

Now, that isn’t reassuring _at all._ Luffy is screwed.

-

The next hour goes by without any problems but still… Luffy can’t shake of the bad feeling in his gut. Law and his men are in the VIP lounge and therefore out of sight and Luffy is glad about that. He really doesn’t want to mess with this man. Thank god he didn’t carry drinks on his tray when he bumped into him. He doesn’t want to know what would have happened is he had ruined his expensive clothes…

His bad feeling worsens when he spots Zeff at the bar waving him over. Sanji next to him looks like he’s about to vomit and Luffy already assumes the worst.

“Luffy,” Zeff calls out to him as soon as he is within earshot. “You have to serve the VIP lounge tonight.”

“What?!” He all but shouts and Sanji winces. Zeff keeps a straight face.

“Listen, I wouldn’t send you there but… Trafalgar asked for you specifically. How does he know about you in the first place?”

“I bumped into him by accident,” Luffy mutters meekly and Zeff’s eyes widen in shock. “Well…," he clears his throat, "don’t worry about it. I won't lie to you, he is a very dangerous man. But he never gets violent towards the people working here. Just… make sure that you don’t make him angry, okay?”

Luffy nods weakly, his heart is pounding inside his chest. What the hell has he gotten himself into…?

-

He enters the room hesitantly. The air is clouded with smoke and barking laughter can be heard. They haven’t noticed him yet and he takes the opportunity to get a closer look at the group. Law is casually sitting on a leather couch, legs crossed, one arm leaned on the back, in his other hand a cigarette. Behind him stands the giant, Jean Bart he had called him, if he remembers correctly. That must be his bodyguard or something. To his left are two young men, one of them wearing sunglasses, which is kinda weird in such a dimly lit room. To his right sits a buff looking red haired guy who laughs at another man, seemingly mocking him.

This guy gets Luffy’s attention the most. He sits across from Law and looks like he wants to be everywhere but here. He’s sweating profusely, fidgeting with his hands and clearly nervous as hell. He sputters unintelligible nonsense, clearly uncomfortable and it makes the redhead laugh even harder.

Law spots him then, a big grin appearing on his face as soon as his eyes land on Luffy. “Ah… should I come back later…?” Luffy asks him and Law’s grin gets even wider. He has no idea what is going on here and to be honest, he’d rather not find out. “Oh no, no. I was wondering when you’ll finally show your pretty face here, sweetheart. Be a good boy and bring me a whiskey on the rocks, yeah?”

The way Law’s talking to him seriously pisses him off but at the same time he can’t help the excitement that rushes trough him. That’s fucked up and he knows it. This man is fucking dangerous, Luffy tries to get this into his head as makes his way to the bar to prepare the drink.

He notices how the scared looking man keeps glancing at the table and Luffy makes the mistake to follow his gaze. There’s a gun on the table, placed neatly right in front of Law. A fucking gun, laying there in plain sight. What the ever loving fuck?!

Luffy tries not to think about it as he makes the drink with trembling hands.

“So let’s try this again,” Law drawls. Everyone else shuts their mouth immediately. It’s no question who’s calling the shots here. “I think I already asked you where my money is, right Caesar? And - you correct me if I’m wrong - it kinda sounded like you don’t have it.” The man winces. Luffy doesn’t blame him. “Which of course would be a problem. You get that, right?” His voice is nonchalant, almost friendly.

The image of a cat playing with a mouse before going for the kill pops into Luffy's mind. That’s exactly how the situation feels like.

“L-law we can talk about this, yeah?” he stutters. “I-I don’t have it yet b-but next w-“

Law doesn’t let him finish. He gets up from the couch, strolling towards the man who visibly flinches as Law approaches him. Apparently he's already done playing with the mouse.

Luffy can’t help but stare at the scene as Law sits down next to the man on the armrest of his chair. “You see… the problem is,” he drawls, “that you said exactly the same thing last time we had a nice little chat.” Law takes a puff from his cigarette, exhaling the smoke slowly. The man – Caesar – starts shaking.

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Another puff.

“N-no of course no-“

This time he interrupts his own sentence with a loud shriek. The hissing sound of burning skin echoes in Luffy’s head and he almost drops the whiskey bottle in his hand. The other men start snickering.

_This can’t be fucking real…!_

Law pats Caesar’s thigh almost tenderly, taunting him. “You should know better than to fuck with me, no?” He gets back to his previous spot on the couch, grabbing the gun.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…! This is not happening!_

He doesn't aim it at Caesar, only holding it. Looking at it as if it's something precious.

“You have two days,” his gaze is still fixated on the weapon in his hand. The message loud and clear. There is no trace of the mockery in his voice anymore. Instead his tone is harsh, leaving no room for an argument. “Next time you show up without my fucking money you’ll get a bullet right through your fucking brain, you got that? And now fuck off, I can’t stand your ugly face anymore.”

Caesar doesn’t need to be told twice, he all but dashes to the exit not even daring to look at any of the men. The others call some crude things after him, laughing and clearly amused by the situation. “What an idiot,” one of them snickers.

Law chuckles too. “C’mere darling. I want to see a pretty face for a change.”

It takes Luffy a while to register that Law had meant him. He starts panicking at his lack of response. Grabbing the drink that’s ready for quite some time at this point, he goes over to Law. He places it in front of him and as soon as the glass hits the table, Luffy gets pulled down on the couch right next to Law. “There,” he smirks at him. “Why don’t you sit with us for a moment, hm?”

Luffy only manages to nod dumbly, not even daring to speak. Hell, not even daring to breathe.

“Law c’mon,” the one with the sunglasses laughs, “you scared the shit out of him.”

“Did I?” He quirks his eyebrows and puts his hand on Luffy’s knee. The touch sends sparks through his whole body. He stares at the hand, the word ‘death’ tattooed on the long fingers staring back at him. He gulps. Although he’s not exactly sure if it’s out of fear anymore.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, doll. Do you want to tell us your name?”

“L-Luffy…”

“What a pretty name,” he croons, squeezing his knee. “Perfect for a pretty little thing like you.”

Luffy’s face feels hot all of a sudden and his palms are sweaty. And _shit_ it’s absolutely fucked up but he’s actually turned on by the handsome man sitting next to him. Something must be really, really wrong with him.

“Well Luffy it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Law, but I think you already got that much. This is Shachi,” he points at the redhead with the sunglasses, “and next to him is Penguin. The idiot over there is Kid-“

“Oi!” Kid barks at the insult but Law ignores him completely.

“And the big guy here is Jean Bart. He looks mean I know, but don’t worry, he only bites when I tell him to.”

“How old are you, boy?” The guy named Penguin asks.

“Um… I’m nineteen.”

Somehow they all seem to think that this is a funny number or something because they all start giggling. Luffy doesn’t get it.

Law looks at him with a smug expression, offering Luffy the whiskey he had made for him. His hand is still placed firmly on Luffy’s knee, the skin underneath his pants where he’s touching him feels like it’s burning. “Drink some with us.”

Everything inside of him screams not to do it, begging him to decline the offer. He takes the glass nonetheless. “Err… I really shouldn’t drink. I’m still working...”

Law huffs out a quiet laugh at that. “Oh sweetheart, you’re only getting back to work if I say so. And I say your shift is over now.” His eyes are glistening dangerously. “Or do you think your boss will disagree with that?”

_No, definitively not._ In fact, Luffy thinks, no sane person will disagree with anything he says. At least if they want to keep on living.

And he knows it too. It wasn’t even a question. So Luffy takes a sip, wincing at the burn in his throat. “There you go,” Law praises, “wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Law encourages him to take another sip and Luffy obeys, almost gagging at the taste. That earns him a snicker from Law. He takes the drink back, taking a sip himself. “Not a fan of whiskey, hm? Go make yourself something you like.”

Luffy wants to argue. He’s not much of a drinker, but his instinct tells him he better does what Law tells him to do. The demanding tone in his voice causes Luffy to shiver. He actually _wants_ to do what Law commands him to. That’s honestly so fucked up…

He goes back to the bar on shaky legs, not realizing that Law followed him. Before he even gets the chance to decide what he wants to drink he gets pushes against the counter, Law's crotch pressed firmly against Luffy’s butt and god…! The music playing in the background fades away and Luffy only hears his blood rushing in his ears. Law puts a large hand on his throat, almost gently and Luffy can’t hold back the whimper escaping his lips. “God baby,” he growls right into his ear, “you’re so fucking sweet.”

His heart is hammering loud inside his chest, his pulse racing. No doubt Law can feel it with his hand still placed on his throat in a light grip.

“Oi Law,” he hears Kid howl, “give the poor boy a break. He looks like he’s about to faint.”

That’s pretty accurate. Luffy is sure, if it wasn’t for Law’s tall frame pressing his much smaller one against the counter, he wouldn’t be able to stand upright anymore. More concerning though is the fact that his pants start to feel uncomfortably tight. He whimpers softly when he feels Law’s warm breath tickle his neck. The sound seems to please Law as he growls into his ear again, pushing his hips forwards ever so slightly. It’s enough for Luffy to feel that he isn’t the only one with a problem down there. And it feels like a fucking huge problem.

Law finally lets go of him and Luffy almost protests at the sudden lack of friction, inhaling sharply. “Leave us alone.” He commands the others as he makes his way back to the couch. They get up immediately, whistling and laughing on their way out. Leaving Law and Luffy alone in the room.

Luffy takes the first bottle that he can grab and takes a huge swig. A desperate attempt to calm his nerves. He feels Law’s eyes bore into him. His stomach churns at the intense gaze.

“C’mere.” He pats his thigh. Luffy hesitates.

“Darling c’mon don’t be like that.”

He sounds slightly annoyed and that’s all it takes for Luffy to kick back into action. Going over to Law he stands before him, not really knowing what to do. Law pats his thigh again and Luffy gets the hint, crawling onto his lap. His face is burning and hands shaking. He should be scared by this fucked up situation. But he's more excited than anything else.

Law puts his hand on Luffy’s waist, keeping him in place. He smiles at him. For the first time this night it’s a genuine one instead of a smug smirk.

“Do you want to give me a kiss?” He asks, brushing Luffy's bottom lip softly with his thumb. The soft touch on the sensitive skin makes his head feel dizzy. He clutches Law’s dress shirt to ground himself, messing up the expensive fabric. Law doesn’t seem to mind though.

“You can say no, if you don’t want to.” He says with an earnest voice, no mischievous glint in his eyes anymore.

That’s his chance to get the hell away from here and Luffy should take it. He saw him put a cigarette out on someone’s arm and waving a gun around, threatening to kill the poor guy. Everything about this man screams danger and Luffy really, really should go far away from him right now. The rational side in his brain begging him to get up before he doesn’t have the chance anymore.

But the thing is… he doesn’t want to get away.

So instead he leans forward and captures the taller man’s lips with his. A soft, quick peck before he pulls back again, staring at the man with wide eyes, not sure if he did it right. If Law wants him to do more.

“God what a sweet little thing you are,” he purrs, stroking Luffy's warm cheek lightly. He surges forward then, claiming his lips again. This time more fierce, pushing his tongue past Luffy’s lips, exploring his mouth. His hands wander to Luffy’s butt, squeezing it. Luffy moans into the kiss which earns him a low growl from Law, the sound of it going straight to Luffy’s groin. He was never turned on like this ever before in his life.

“Do you want this darling? Want me to take care of you?” He asks, brushing his thumb over the growing bulge in his pants. Luffy mewls at the sensation, pushing his hips up to get more of that sweet friction. He nods weakly at the question, clutching the fabric in his hands harder.

“How impatient,” Law huffs. “You have to use your words, baby.”

“Please… I want you,” Luffy whispers and Law is on him in an instant, ravishing his mouth first then his neck. Biting and sucking at the sensitive skin, leaving his marks all over Luffy’s throat.

Suddenly he gets shoved off of Law’s lap landing on the floor with a thud. He thinks he did something wrong for a second but when he looks up at Law what he sees instead of anger is pure lust. His gold eyes are glimmering dangerously, as if he is about to devour Luffy whole. Excitement rushes through Luffy, ecause he wants that. Wants to devoured by this man.

Law fumbles with his belt, sighing heavy when he finally frees his dick from its clothed prison. He strokes himself a few times, the tip already glistening with pre-cum. It’s huge and throbbing and Luffy’s mouth waters at the sight. “Suck me off, baby.” He commands.

Luffy doesn’t need to be told twice, he crawls over to Law taking his cock in his hands. It feels large in his small hands and Luffy hungrily licks his lips.

“C’mon baby,” Law urges him on, grabbing his hair in a painful grip and Luffy can’t help but moan loudly. He obeys quickly, nibbling at the head, enjoying the salty taste and Law’s low groan. Luffy takes the tip between his lips, sucking lightly. Encouraged by the sounds he gets from Law he lets the cock slide deeper into his mouth, licking and sucking at the throbbing erection.

Law gets up from his seat, thrusting his hips forward to slide his cock deeper down Luffy’s throat, holding him in place with his hand when Luffy gags. He pushes Luffy’s head down roughly until his nose is buried in his pubes. Only when he lets out a choked moan Law lets him off his cock with a lewd pop. Luffy coughs, finally able to breathe again. His face is wet with tears and spit. Law strokes his cheeks gently; he looks at him as if he is the prettiest thing he ever laid eyes on. Luffy is sure he looks like a mess.

He nudges his lips with the head, smearing pre-cum all over them until Luffy finally opens his mouth again, letting the huge cock slide down his throat again. This time more gentle, letting Luffy go at it at his own pace. “Fuck,” he moans, “you’re throat feels so good baby. Such a good boy.”

Luffy’s face heats up at the praise. “You’re doing so good, darling,” the grip in Luffy’s hair tightens. “You love getting your tight, little throat fucked, don’t you?” Luffy looks up at him through his lashes and hums around the cock in his mouth. The vibration of it luring a loud growl out of Law. “God,” he mutters under his breath, “you look so fucking pretty with your lips stretched around my cock.”

The room is filled with lewd sucking sounds and Luffy loses himself in it, enjoying the feeling of Law’s length sliding over his tongue. His own neglected erection is straining painfully against his pants, begging to be touched. He ignores it, too busy with pleasuring Law. He can feel that he is close.

He’s grabbing Law’s tights for dear life, his short nails biting the skin through the pants, when he feels the first salty drops down his throat. He prepares himself to swallow Law’s whole load but instead he gets yanked roughly off of his cock, his hot cum painting Luffy’s face instead.

“Look at me,” he commands and Luffy obeys. His face is a mess, tears and cum all over it, his chin messy with drool. Law brushes gently through Luffy’s hair as he smiles down at him. “I knew you would look even prettier with cum all over your face,” he comments. “C’mere.”

Luffy gets up quickly, crawling back onto his lap as soon as Law sits down again. “You did amazing, darling.” Luffy’s cheeks heat up at the compliment. “You should see yourself, what a beautiful mess you are. We should clean you up a bit.” He strokes his cheeks with his thumb, scooping up the cum in the process, only to shove the finger in Luffy’s mouth afterwards. The teen eagerly sucks at the digit in his mouth, moaning at the salty taste. Law chuckles. “I knew you would be a good little slut for me.”

Law cleans the rest up too, feeding it to Luffy who happily accepts it, lapping at the fingers as if the man’s cum is the most delicious meal in the world. He whines when he feels Law stroke him through his pants. “Don’t worry baby,” he grins, “I’m going to take care of you too. I’m far from done with you.”

Luffy doesn’t even care about how fucked up this situation is. All he cares about is that he desperately wants to come. He wants Law to fuck him silly and the smug look on the tall man’s face indicates that’s exactly what he’s planning to do.

“Strip,” he demands, voice harsh.

Luffy does as he’s told, getting rid of his uniform until he stands naked before Law. His gold eyes wander over Luffy’s body painfully slow, making him feel self-conscious under Law’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Beautiful,” he mutters as he drags Luffy back on his lap. He kisses him sweetly. Claiming his lips without a hurry, tasting himself on Luffy's lips. As if he wants to do nothing more than to kiss Luffy for hours. And damn, he’s a fucking good kisser. He nibbles at Luffy’s lower lip, biting and pulling at it gently. Butterflies explode in his stomach at the feeling. He really could do this for hours.

Law though has other ideas. He lifts him up with ease and puts him down on the couch, now looming over him. He gets out of his jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt. Luffy gawks up at him as more and more skin gets revealed and with it prominent black lines on the toned chest. He’s at a loss for words at the sight, swallowing hard.

Law grins smugly at him. “See something you like?”

_Fuck yes!_

He thought Law was fucking hot from the beginning. But now with his muscular upper body freed from the clothes and the black ink decorating his arms and chest he looks absolutely divine. God, he wants to lick his abs...

The feeling of Law’s large hand wrapped around his cock snaps Luffy’s out of his trance, a needy whine escaping his bruised throat as he starts to stroke him slowly.

It’s not enough.

“Ah L-Law… _please…!_ ” He begs, not entirely sure what exactly he’s asking for.

“Hm? What’s that? You have to tell me what you want, baby.”

He stops stroking his dick and Luffy wants to scream at him. He needs it. He needs it right fucking now. But he knows without even trying that it will be futile to try and demand Law to do something. He’s the one who gives orders, who’s in control. All Luffy can do is beg and hope that Law is kind enough to comply.

“I… Law… please, fuck me please…” he whispers shyly, shielding his eyes with his arms to avoid looking at the older man.

Luffy feels embarrassed; it’s humiliating to beg like this. Law on the other hands seems to be more than pleased by his sweet begging. He chuckles. “What a needy little slut you are. Don’t worry I will. Now look at me!”

He grabs his arms and drags them away from Luffy’s face with force, pinning them down on the couch with a firm grip on his wrists. He’s easily overpowering Luffy. Not that he tries to fight back, but the rough manhandling sends thrills through his body.

He crudely shoves three fingers between Luffy’s lips, ordering him to get them nice and wet. In his daze Luffy barely registers that the fingers he’s sucking on spell the word ‘EAT’ with black ink, no doubt Law chose them on purpose. What a bastard.

Luffy feels helpless, giving all power willingly to the man above him. And he wants Law to use him, it turns him on like nothing else ever has. He should probably worry about that but he can’t think straight anymore, his mind is clouded with pure lust.

Law withdraws his fingers, shoving Luffy’s legs further apart, licking his lips at the sight of Luffy’s twitching hole. He massages the tight muscle before shoving a finger all the way in to the knuckle. Luffy whines at the intrusion. He doesn’t wait for Luffy to get used to the feeling, lets him no time to get his breath back under control. Instead he pushes a second finger in, pulling the two digits out and slamming them back in without consideration, crudely scissoring him open. The third finger follows soon and all Luffy can do is to whimper and moan as he takes it.

The pain melts into pleasure soon when Law hits his sweet spot again and again. He forces his eyes to open so he can look at the handsome man. Law looks at him like he finally has his prey where he wants it, pumping his cock furiously while still fingering the teen open.

Luffy wants. He can’t wait anymore.

“Law… Law, please! Fuck me,” he moans loudly when Law hits his spot dead on. “Fuck me, please, please… _Law!”_

“Fuck you’re such a needy slut.” He takes his fingers out and Luffy moans at the sudden loss. Not for long though, as the fingers get replaced with Law’s cock right away. “Now be a good boy and moan for me.”

He thrusts his hip forward, entering Luffy in one swift motion, making him yelp in surprise. Luffy feels like he’s being teared apart, Law’s cock filling him way more than his fingers. He’s not as cruel as before though, waiting a moment to let Luffy adjust. From how tense his muscles are Luffy can tell that he clearly forces himself to hold back. Luffy doesn’t want that. Doesn’t want him to hold back.

He pushes his hips up, hissing at the mix of pain and pleasure, signaling for Law to fucking move already.

Luckily Law gets the hint, he huffs out a breath in disbelieve but, much to Luffy’s delight, starts moving. He sets a fast pace, fucking Luffy with hard thrusts. He thinks he’s going to lose his goddamn mind with how good it feels. Every word he’d ever known is erased from his brain, all that’s left is Law’s name and oh how he sings it. Moaning in ecstasy from the immense pleasure.

“God, you’re so tight baby… that’s it I want to hear you scream my name.”

He captures his lips in a heated kiss, his hands firmly on Luffy’s waist, gripping hard enough to leave bruises. Luffy _loves_ it. He’s clawing at Law’s back, needing something to hold onto. His fingertips feel wet and he’s sure they’re tinged with crimson red. Law doesn’t mind though. Every time Luffy scratches his back he grunts and thrusts in even deeper and harder.

Suddenly he pulls out leaving Luffy confused and wanting. He forces his eyes open, his vision blurry from tears. Law turns him around, pressing Luffy’s face into the leather cushion and using his other hand to lift his ass up in the air. Luffy feels how he spreads his cheeks apart and whimpers when he pushes his thumb in just ever so slightly. “Beautiful,” he hums, “your sweet little hole is twitching. Are you that desperate for my cock?”

“Y-yes,” he admits followed by a needy whine when Law shoves his thumb in deeper. “Please… need you in me…”

“Good boy,” he groans and thrusts back in. Luffy gets pushed forward with every thrust, his sweaty skin rubbing painfully against the leather underneath him. He doesn’t mind though, way too focused on the stimulation of his sweet spot. He’s so fucking close…

He needs to cum now, slipping his hand to his own neglected cock to help himself reach his orgasm. Law apparently wants none of that, slapping his hand away. Luffy mewls in protest. “No, no darling. Cum on my cock.”

Law is close too, judging from his frantic thrusts, not able to keep up his steady rhythm anymore. He leans forward, blanketing the smaller boy with his body. A large tattooed hand grabs his throat, not so hard that Luffy can’t breathe but sure hard enough to make his head dizzy. That’s what pushes him over the edge. He comes all over the black leather of the couch with a loud shout of Law's name. The orgasm so mind shattering his vision turns black for a few seconds.

He comes down slowly and Law is still thrusting into him hard and fast, chasing his own release. Luffy whines from the overstimulation but Law keeps fucking him until he too comes with a groan, spilling his seed inside Luffy.

He pulls out with a wet, lewd sound and they both need a few minutes to regulate their breathing again. Luffy’s heart hammers loud inside his chest; he takes deep breaths trying to calm himself. He comes down from his high slowly and out of nowhere realization hits him in the face.

He just slept with a man who more than likely is involved with various crimes. Probably a murderer too. The type of man you should stay far away from. And still…

He doesn’t regret it at all.

What that says about him he’s not so sure yet. But he doesn’t care about that either anyway.

When the fog clears from his mind he realizes that Law is already putting his clothes back on. He stops in the middle of buttoning up his shirt to lean down, pulling Luffy in for a sweet kiss. It's soft and gentle, so unlike the others they shared before.

“That was fun,” he comments drily as he grabs his jacket from the table.

He eyes Luffy for a few seconds, brows furrowed in thought. Deciding on something he grabs Luffy’s apron from the floor, fetching the notepad Luffy uses to write down orders and scribbles something on it. He tosses it onto the table and winks at Luffy. “Better clean your mess up, doll.”

He throws his forgotten drink down in one gulp and makes his way to the exit. He’s gone without a proper goodbye and Luffy feels dirty. Like a toy, already used and not interesting anymore. But what else had he expected?

He cleans himself up as good as possible, putting his clothes back on. Washing the glasses and emptying the ashtrays. He curses at the obvious cum stain on the couch, trying to clean that up as well. Only satisfied when the room looks like it wasn’t even used today.

Only then he dares to look at the note Law left him. On it is a phone number written down in a neat handwriting. This can't be his number, right? No way he's giving it to Luffy! But maybe it is...

However, no matter if it's real or not: The smart thing to do would be to just throw it away and act as if tonight never happened until it’s nothing more than a faded memory. But the thought of seeing Law again sends a thrill through his body. He folds the note carefully, tucking it in his pocket. He already went this far so it sure would not hurt to do it again, right?

Well, that's what he's thinking anyway.

If only he knew back then in what a hell of a fucked up mess he has gotten himself into…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
